fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Filly merchandise types
As any major horse toy brand would have, but not so many of the less major ones, Filly have several and varying types of merchandise. Filly Pearlies The Filly Pearlies is a toy shape in which very small Filly characters with their legs cramped together, are sold inside small round plastic pearls, and encompasses at the very least Filly Unicorn characters. Pictures of the Pearlies is difficult to scale, but the individual characters appear to be less than 2 centimeters tall. The Pearlie balls function as surprise eggs, not unlike blindbags. Most of the German background story for the Pearlies is better left unsaidAnother quote, albeit the English translation of it, tells that "The Filly Pearlies have a very different appearance, they look like cute sea creatures, beautiful princesses and even cuddly teddy bears." There, we've said it, and you most probably regret hearing it. And that's not even getting to the less fortunate parts., apart from that the Unicorn Fillies have some access to a sunny beach, and the English background story shows a need for proper English translators even larger than BRB Internacional, with bullet points mentioning such lines as: "• Every morning when the sun rises and the fine sand beach collects the scattered beams glitter and sparkle of the shells on the beach and in the sea." — Filly Pearlie (sic) product description on Amazon UK Filly Beauty Queen Filly Beauty Queen may appear to be some kind of toy line, but is actually just a handful of major characters re-released in a much bigger size. It was mostly princesses and fairies, but some unicorns, several ice brand characters, Abra and Cadabra also recieved releases in this line. A few had such features as Light Up Horn, in which some of the unicorns had Witchy-like capes, and Light Up Wings, which was logically limited to the Fairy Fillies. Abra and Cadabra also had a thing where you could write secret notes with a particular pen that followed with them, and then use their wands to make the text appear. Muddling the issue a bit is that even though there was a set with Titania, Theada and Elvin, there was an earlier brandless set where they had substantially different sculpts and lacked their wings. The only thing on the box that spoils the impression of it being from 2007 or so is that the Snow Queen is pictured on the box. Sizes are difficult to estimate, but the normal ones seem about 12 centimeters tall, the normal ones that are standing upright are more like 18 centimeters, while the smaller ones released in family sets are 8 centimeters.For those on imperial measures, this would be 4 3/4", 7" and 3" respectively. Despite the size and prices for the toys, they do not have combable hair or moveable limbs. Flocked toy set Magazines Plush toys Several Filly characters over the years has seen plushies being made of them. Standing at 25 centimeters tall, and made of the kinds of fluffy and hairy materials you would generally associate with plushies. The designs appear to be very accurate to the characters' toy advertising pictures, though with a nose reminiscent of those later appearing in Filly Funtasia, but however, the crowns are brown, featureless and lack Swarowski gems, making them more reminiscent of Burger King birthday crowns than the royal gold-esque crowns seen in most other Filly settings. In contrast to many other fandoms, there aren't a whole lot of fan plushies being made, and there doesn't seem to be any major complaints against the official plushies either. Other merchandise * Advent calendars (often include exclusive characters) * Chocolate eggs * Jigsaw puzzles * Phone applications * Playsets (for the flocked toy figures - often include an exclusive character) * Sticker albums * Tin boxes (sometimes include an exclusive character) References and notes Category:Items